


Him & I

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Fluffy Ending, Hooking up, Light Angst, Lovers to boyfriends, M/M, New Relationship, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Reference to anal sex, Self-Discovery, character introspection, mentions of rachel, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: "Patrick steps out of the house and locks the door behind him, his mind so full of David there’s hardly room for anything else. No matter when he last saw him, it’s always too long. He gets into his car, anxious to close the distance between them. He knows what room to meet him in. He doesn’t care about anything else."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	Him & I

_David._  
  


Patrick steps out of the house and locks the door behind him, his mind so full of David there’s hardly room for anything else. No matter when he last saw him, it’s always too long. He gets into his car, anxious to close the distance between them. He wonders what he’ll be wearing. If he will have splashed on that cologne that makes him smell like cedar trees in the rain. 

The drive goes by so quickly as he thinks of David. Soft hair he can’t wait to tangle his fingers in. Full, pouty lips he wants all over his body. Warm hands to hold him down. Eyes the color of night that see right through him. A shiver runs up his spine, a potent shock of anticipation and lust and need. 

As he pulls into the parking lot, he hears his phone’s text tone and ignores it. He’s already heard from David; he knows what room to meet him in. He doesn’t care about anything else. Three more notifications chime in rapid succession. He stops the car in an open spot near the door number he’s looking for. He turns off the engine and debates for a moment. Should he check? He might feel guilty if he doesn’t. He might feel guilty if he does. Something else to add to the pile, he supposes. He shoves the phone in his pocket as he gets out of the car.

He has to stop himself from sprinting to the room. He hates this... _arrangement_ , that this is the way things are for now. He wishes he could remind himself to be cool, stay calm. But his heart is already beating frantically out of eagerness and proximity; there’s no space for nonchalance here. He lifts a fist to knock on the door, but it’s opening before he even makes contact.

David was watching, first from the window, and then the peep hole, practically vibrating with anxious desire for Patrick to arrive. He opens the door just as Patrick was reaching toward it. He grabs Patrick’s arm and pulls him into the room, locking them away from the outside world. Immediately they are crashing into each other, hands everywhere, grabbing and clutching, as lips meet and tongues duel. 

Patrick moans against David’s neck as he kisses and bites along the column of his throat. He dreams about this spot, where he can breathe him in and taste him, feel his responses as well as he can hear them. He takes a step away only long enough for David to yank his shirt over his head and toss it in the general direction of the ugly chair in the corner. 

David pulls him close again, fingertips skimming down Patrick’s shoulders as he revels in his warmth and the way his touch makes him tremble. He’ll never get enough of this, the way Patrick just gives himself over to him, desperate and craving and ready. David kisses him again, hungrily, one hand curved around the back of his head, the other deftly undoing the button and fly of his dark wash jeans. 

Patrick gasps when David’s palm settles over him, unmoving, just skin on skin, a teasing, tortuous kind of contact. He pushes himself against David, trying to wordlessly demand friction or motion. He starts to break the kiss, pulling back to bite at David’s lower lip, which just makes him smirk and chase Patrick’s mouth with his own. Patrick grips David’s waist, fingers dipping under the soft cloth of his pants. His heart skips a beat when David tilts his head and begins to shift the kiss away from his lips and along his jawline, nipping randomly until he finishes at his earlobe.

“I’ve missed you,” David whispers, and Patrick whimpers.

“Me, too.” Patrick mumbles, watching David lower himself to his knees and pulls Patrick’s jeans and boxers down roughly, his phone tumbling out of his pocket and landing beside David. He thinks for a second that he should grab it, throw it on the nightstand or something, but then David is taking him deeply into his mouth.

David lives for the sound that Patrick makes when his lips close around him and he starts to swallow. A little bit of a whine, a smidge of a groan, and this rumble of satisfaction that sounds like encouragement. 

Just as Patrick is getting lost in the rhythm David has established, the moment is interrupted by Patrick’s phone ringing -- a peppy pop love song. Patrick freezes, eyes darting to the phone and the contact photo of Rachel smiling up at him. He feels a flicker of guilt, almost like he’s gotten caught -- as if his pleasure summoned her somehow. The song clip fades out and he glances at David and the shame intensifies. He’s a coward and he knows it. He knows he has no reason to stay with her, to still _be_ with her, since he met David. Since he learned what _right_ felt like. He tries sputtering something out that he knows won’t make things better, but he has to fill the silence.

David can feel his heartbeat -- the erratic rhythm pulsing against his tongue, betraying the words that he’s trying to say.

“I can’t… keep… I can’t do… this anymore. We….have to… I have to stop....”

Even as he hears him speak, David doesn't believe him. But he nods, bobbing his head, humming what could be mistaken for an affirmative type of answer, “Mmmm hmmm.” Like he agrees. Like he cares what Patrick was telling him. But he doesn't. He doesn’t care about anything other than the sound Patrick starts to make -- a low, raspy growl -- the way his fingers are tugging at his hair, and the way he tastes. 

Patrick’s knees are about to buckle; there’s a definitive sway to his movement that David tries to steady with his grip on Patrick’s hip. David knows that Patrick knows that he can give him what he needs… what Rachel can’t. And that’s why he always comes back. Comes to him. Comes for him. And he comes undone, with a flick of David’s wrist and the gentle coaxing of his lips, Patrick unravels, begging. For more, for release, for mercy. 

He looks down at David, his breathing ragged and his amber eyes dark and wild. David meets his gaze for only a second before Patrick joins him on the floor, kneeling in front of him. He cups David’s face and David leans in to accept his caress.

He kisses David, deeply, and pulls away slowly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, David. This is… this was … fuck.... we can’t keep doing this… it’s not fair to you.”

David doesn’t reply.

That’s what he said last time, too.

*

*

*

*

*

_Patrick._

David fights to keep his eyes open to watch the ecstasy of release wash over Patrick’s face. He feels the tight clench of Patrick’s body pulsing around him and it’s too much for him to resist. He follows right behind, gasping and shuddering. He tries not to collapse directly on Patrick, but the quiver of aftershock that runs through him doesn’t give him a chance to do anything else before his arms give out.

Patrick takes the opportunity to wrap himself around David, keeping him as close as possible. He’s not sure he deserves it, but he still thinks he earned this moment- the privilege of David’s weight pressing him into the mattress on their bed, the stickiness of their skin, and their shaky breaths. He knew it took him too long to get here and he’d gone about it all wrong, but this place, with this man, was where he belonged. David made him brave -- gave him the courage to walk away from the burden of expectations he’d been living under for far too long.

After a few moments, David shifts, trying to loosen the grip Patrick has on him. He loves the way Patrick wants to hold him all the time, like he’ll disappear or slip away. He kisses Patrick’s cheek, “I’ll be right back.”

He hesitates for a moment, knowing David is probably eager to clean them up, and lets go of him. There is an instant emptiness once they’re separated, even if it is only and very temporarily. He gave up too much time with David already, he’s not willing to sacrifice any more. 

David comes back, crawls onto the bed and into Patrick’s waiting embrace, as soon as he is content that everything is as it should be. His head automatically goes to Patrick’s shoulder, his body pressed along the line of Patrick’s side. He smiles as Patrick drops a kiss on his temple. 

It’s still new, this thing they’re doing. But it feels lived in, somehow, already. Even though it hasn’t been that long since David debated not taking Patrick’s calls anymore. But he did, because he wanted this. Wanted him. He’d been The Other Person before, but never by choice. This had been different somehow, from the very beginning. He knew what he was doing -- what he was agreeing to -- and made the choice to wait it out. Like he knew it was all going to be okay in the end. And maybe it was. He’d never felt the kind of relief he’d experienced, when he opened the door to Patrick’s tear-stained face and heard, “I love you. It’s over with her. I left. I need to be with you, for real.”

David isn’t sure he’s ready to call it _love_ yet. But part of him thinks it’s been love all along, since the moment they’d met. She had been there then, when it happened. She’d somehow missed the electric sparking between the two men and the glances that lingered far longer than necessary. David very clearly remembered the shell-shocked look on Patrick’s face when he’d smiled at him and the way he seemed to become increasingly nervous the more they’d interacted. Patrick had come back later, alone, and in search of answers for questions he’d never dared to entertain before. He left with David’s number and the taste of David’s lips on his.

Patrick had told him she’d figured it out -- that there was someone else. His moods had tipped her off, apparently. She noticed he was actually _happy_ before and after he’d go out; she said he smiled in a way she’d never seen before. David had been surprised and proud of him for telling her the truth -- not just that he was leaving, but _who_ he was leaving for.

He’s pretty sure he could stay like this forever, draped over Patrick, blissed out on an oxytocin high and the scent of Patrick’s skin. He didn’t realize how much he craved the constant contact and the simple contentment of having someone _stay_ , until that first night when Patrick didn’t leave in a cloud of shame and apologies. David might have said it was the best night of his life, until the next night and the night after that, when Patrick kept staying, and he learned that waking up with Patrick was possibly even better than going to sleep with him. And that morning, watching Patrick gleefully discover the bite marks and bruises blooming all over his body because David had finally been free to claim him the way he wanted, brought David a very distinct sense of pride. 

Before, Patrick would have been hesitant to break the silence and the serenity of a moment like this, not wanting to usher in the harsh reality that their time with one another was fleeting. But now… now that they spend days and nights in each other’s company, he enjoys being able to teasingly draw his fingers over the ticklish parts of David and make him move away so they can get up and go somewhere together. 

David scowls from the other side of the bed, finding the sudden gentle assault completely unwarranted.

“Get dressed. Let’s get food.” Patrick says. He wants to make excuses to go out with David, his heart racing at the thrill of standing by David’s side in public, wanting everyone to know that this beautiful man is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

David’s demeanor changes immediately. “Pizza?”

Patrick nods. “Of course.”

\- - -

In the car, without his eyes leaving the road, Patrick reaches across the console and drops his hand on David’s thigh. He gives a gentle squeeze and leaves it there, warm and possessive. He can see the smile twitching at David’s mouth, the way it always does when he tries something new and casually affectionate. He loves the way they’re settling into this, the way it feels so real and right and... permanent. 

David grasps Patrick’s hand, covering it with his own, and slips his fingers through Patrick’s. He glances down and doesn’t even attempt to stop the giddy expression that he knows has taken over his face. Maybe he _is_ ready to admit this is love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Him & I" - G-Eazy & Halsey
> 
> \-----
> 
> This started because of a song I was listening to, and that's the rec for the first section:  
> "Kiss Me Goodbye" - DeathbyRomy
> 
> "I know you have history with her || But you swear you need me by your side  
> Already given you too much || Being second place will never ever be enough  
> I need you too || While you're driving with your hand on my thigh"
> 
> &
> 
> Song rec for the second part: "Everybody Rise" - Amy Shark
> 
> "So one day I'm just gonna walk up to you || Say it how it is, I'm in love with you  
> Been thinking 'bout this for a month or two || God help me, I've been so scared to  
> Keeping my heart to myself when you could've had it all || We could've had it all  
> Take my whole life, better hold tight || I just wanna know, gotta know what it's like to be with you"
> 
> =======
> 
> Thank you to Lanime17 for freaking out over the first half, thus inspiring the second half.
> 
> And thank you, TrueIllusion, for all the fixes because I apparently forgot how punctuation works while writing this.
> 
> **Comments and kudos always appreciated!!**


End file.
